This invention relates to spill pallets and, more particularly, to spill pallets for intermediate bulk containers. Intermediate bulk containers are used to store and transport hazardous materials in accordance with Department of Transportation (DOT) and Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) rules. When these containers are stored, EPA rules, and particularly 40 C.F.R. xc2xa7264.175, require that the container must have a containment system wherein a base must underlie the container which is free of cracks or gaps and which is sufficiently impervious to contain leaks, spills, and accumulated precipitation until the collected material is detected and removed. The base must be adapted to drain and remove accumulated liquids unless the container is suspended above the base. The containment system must also have sufficient capacity to contain the volume of the largest container or 10 percent of the volume of all of the containers above the base, whichever is larger.
A number of containment systems are in use for containing spillage from intermediate bulk containers. While at least one commercial system employs welded steel for the spill pallet or base, most systems employ polyethylene because of its chemical resistance. The spill capacity of the typical pallet is about 400 gallons, which corresponds to about one and one-half to two times the capacity of a typical intermediate bulk container.
A variety of techniques are employed to suspend the container above the base or pallet. One such system employs a steel platform having support legs straddling the pallet or resting on the bottom floor of the pallet. Other systems employ plastic pedestals resting on the bottom floor of the pallet.
There is a need for a containment system which conforms to the requirements of 40 C.F.R. xc2xa7264.175 which is resistant to a wide range of chemicals, inexpensive to manufacture, and economical to ship to the customer. While many of the prior art pallets are nestable and stackable for shipping purposes, the equipment for supporting the container above the base or pallet is not nestable and requires additional shipping space. Typically, the container support is shipped assembled or disassembled in the pallet, thus rendering the pallet non-nestable.
The invention provides a spill pallet assembly for intermediate bulk containers which complies with EPA rules, stores the container in an elevated position above the pallet and which is fully nestable for shipping purposes.
According to this invention, the spill pallet assembly comprises a base comprising a container having a bottom wall and a series of intersecting side walls. The bottom wall cooperates with the side walls to define an open-top box structure. The container defines a plurality of support pillars, with a pillar adjacent an intersection of each of the side walls. Each pillar has sides which extend upwardly from the bottom wall to a substantially flat upper pillar surface which is coplanar with each other such surface. A support platform substantially covers the box structure and is supported by the upper surfaces of the pillars. The support platform defines a center support post extending downwardly from the support platform to the bottom wall of the container. A grid may be provided on the upper surface of the support platform.
The support platform is provided with a downwardly extending peripheral skirt having portions thereof engaging sides of the pillars to minimize lateral shifting of the platform. The support platform is further provided with recesses which receive the flat upper surfaces of the pillars and which cooperate with the skirt portions to further minimize lateral shifting of the support platform.